ButterFlys and Ocean Waves
by GaarasKitsune
Summary: Naru Uzumaki is going to a new high school after not being in a regular school for a few years. There she meets a boy by the name of Itachi Uchia. Full Summary inside. ItachiXFemNaru Review
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hello everyone ok i know i REALLY shouldnt be posting another story atm but this just HAD to be posted. I spent so much time on this. it was a side project but now its going on the internet! For everyone whos reading my other stories Dont Leave Me or Through My Eyes THEY WILL BE UPDATED SOON! please dont kill me I just got my computer back today after it being taken away for so long. so please forgive me. and This is a ItachiXFEMnaru**

**Summary: Naru Uzumaki is going to a new high school after not being in a regular school for a few years. There she meets a boy by the name of Itachi Uchia. Hes the lead guitarist and vocalist of Akatsuki, which is the most popular band in all of Konoha. To White Rose High Naru Uzumaki is just another pretty girl, But what they dont know is...underneath the wig and make up Naru Uzumaki is actually Kyuubi Namikaze The lead singer and bassist for Jinchuriki, The most popular band in japan. Will Love blossom for White Rose Highs ice prince and Japans very own fire rose? Or Will Jealous fans,pissed off brothers,and pink blobs tear them apart? Let The Music Take You Away**

**Warning: Cussing,Sex,lime,Sasuke/Sakura bashing(i have a very deep hatred for them),and more lemon xD**

**Chapter One: Jinchuriki & Secrecy**

The fans were screaming, the music pounded in her ears and her voice carried over the crowd. _"_Thank You Suna!" screamed the girl. As her band walked backstage. The screams of the crowd could still be heard**. **"Great night tonight ehh Shukaku?"the girl asked a boy with red hair and an ai tattoo upon his forehead. This boys name was Gaara. He glanced at the girl. "Heh i guess so Kyuu-chan"

The girl now named Kyuubi grinned. Her hair was black with snow white streaks. Each streak had a tip with three stripes on it that were neon blue, bright purple, and crimson red. Her eyes were bright purple.A very unique eye color only known to exist in Kyuubis family. She had three wisker mark on each cheek. On her wrist was a tattoo. It read Kyuubi in black ink with crimson red outlining. On

her lower back was another tattoo of a white fox outlined in black with neon blue eyes and purple streaks in its fur.

Kyuubi smirked She looked around at the rest of the band. Gaara, known as Shukaku her lead guitarist, Yugito, known as Nekomata her other guitarist, Haku, known as Shiva her drummer, and Finally the Kyuubi herself the lead singer and bassist.Together they were known as Jinchuriki. All four of them had grown up the same. It was because of this and their love and passion for music that brought them together and brought them as close as they are now. Closer than family even.

Haku sighed"I can't believe we're going back to school". Kyuubi hugged her friend"But it'll be fun Haku-chan!" the girl just nodded. Gaara and Yugito smirked. The only reason any of them even agreed to go back to school was to keep an eye on Kyuubi. Even though they'd all be going back to school under their birth names minus Kyuubi who would be attending the school under a fake name. Yugito who was the most hyper in the group besides Kyuubi herself jumped on the said girl."Kyuu-chan! shouldnt we be celebrating tonight? I mean after all we do go back to school tomorrow!" Neko giggled. Everyones eyes widened in realization. Kyuubi grinned" well what the hell are we waiting for?! Lets Go!" with that Kyuubi and Yugito bolted out the door.

Haku looked over at Gaara."You think shes ready to go back to school again Shukaku?" The girl said in a worried tone. Gaara sighed" I don't know Haku-chan But thats why we're going with her We stay together. We made a promise all those years ago. No matter what happend. What else do we have left?" Gaara said in a sad tone. Haku nodded" Your right Gaara-kun but I still worry about her." With that said they both followed after theyre band members.

**XXX Scene ChangeXXX**

Itachi walked along the halls of White Rose High. Everyone moved out of his way. His band/friends following him. Not only was he the most popular boy in school, he's also the lead singer and guitarist for Akatsuki. Konohas most poplular local band. "Itachi-kun did you hear about the new students that we're getting un?" A blonde boy by the name of Deidara asked. Itachi looked on without any interest."Now Deidara why would that interest me in any way?" Deidara smirked" Because Itachi-kun...i heard these 4 are also a band" Now itachi looked on with interest."Oh? well we'll see how good they are..."

**XXXScene ChangeXXX**

**(AN: While shes in school or in the community ill be refering to her and Naru until i say otherwise. thankies)**

Naru woke to the sound of her alarm clock. she reached over ans shut it off and began to get ready for school. Naru walked into closet and picked out a black belly shirtwith the words "Jinchuriki" written across it in bright purple with the names of all the "demon" band members on the back in neon blue. She wore a purple and blck school girl type skirt and a pair of black ballerina flats. She used some foundation to cover her whisker marksand then began on her make up. She put on some eyeliner with neon blue,purple,and silver eye shadow. Every memeber of Jinchuriki had their own unique design for their make up while on stage. They all looked animalistic and had the same marksing of the animal they represented.

Naru/Kyuubi had whisker marks, fangs, her eyes were outlined like a foxes were in black and crimson. Her eye shadow out lining the top was neon blue and her eyes were bright purple and slitted. Gaara only had his eyes outlined heavily in black like a raccoons. Hakus wore black and white eyeliner. and had silver and pale blue eye shadow. Yugito's eyes were outlined in black, she too had whisker marks except they were thinner than Kyuubis. Her eye shadow was neon green and hot pink. So naturally the band members were easy to tell apart.

Naru sighed as she picked up her backpack. It was black and had the Kyuubis signiture fox on it.She ran down the stairs to find everyone already in the kitchen. She smiled as she sat down at the table." Morning" they all smiled at her and returned the greeting.. Haku placed a bowl of ramen in front of her. "Arigato Haku-chan" the girl squealed. Everyone else just laughed. This was completely normal to them. "So ...is anyone up for racing to school this morning?" Naru asked with a devilish smirk before jumping on her bike.**(AN: Racing bikes not an actual bicycle xD)** Each of their bikes were jet black and had thier Demon names written on one side with their animal on the other.

Naru sped up right into the school grounds. Haku right on her tail."Try a lil harder next time Haku-chan!" Naru laughed as Gaara and Yugito sped in right next to her bike. Naru reached into her backpack and put on a blonde wig and blue contacts. She also wrapped black medical tape around her wrist and lower back. Everyone had the same thought 'She hardly looks like Kyuubi'. They too had to change their apperance slightly. But the most drastic changes were Naru seeing as she was the most distinguishable from Jinchuriki. They all parked their bikes and headed into the school office. Where a lady named Shizune handed them their schduals. They were all assigned to the same classes. All four of them walked to homeroom together. Naru didnt even see the worried glances from her three friends. Nor did she see them surround her in a protective manner.

**XXXScene ChangeXXX**

Itachi looked at his homeroom teacher Kakashi. He sighed as he watched his classmates be idiots. Itachi continued to stare at absolutly nothing. A soft knock was heard coming from the door. Kakashi opened the door and four students came into the room. Itachis eyes were immidiatly attarcted to the blonde haired girl. Her eyes made contact with his and she smiled. Itachi felt his cheeks heat up. 'Am I blushing?' "Class these are our new students, care to introduce yourselves?" Kakashi asked the four while still reading his porno book.

A girl with white,black and blue hair spoke first" Yugito Ni". Then a boy with black and red hair spoke next "Gaara Sabaku". "Haku Hirochi" a girl with black and pale blue hair said. "Naru Uzumaki" The girl with blonde hair said lastly. Kakashi looked at the class. The girls were throwing jealous glances and killer intent. The boys on the other hand were drooling. He could even feel the start of a fan boy club. Kakashi smirked from under his mask. ' The Uchia brothers have compition.' And he glanced over at the elder Uchia and was shocked to see an interested look on the elder boys face as he stared intently at the blonde.'Well itseems as though White Rose highs very own ice prince was interested in these new comers.' He smiled to himself. Yes things at White Rose high were going to get interesting.

**AND THATS THE END OF CHAPTER ONE!**

**AN: ahhh i worked hard on that. well anyways how was it? good bad alright? review plz. and for everyone reading Dont Leave Me And Through My Eyes I PROMISE i'll update those soon the chapters for them are almost complete. so yea review and tell me how i did with this one.**

**only couple i have so far is**

**ItachiXKyuubi/Naru**

**if anyone wants to suggest couples your welcome to so anyways i hope you enjoyed it**

**and i know its going slow...but it gets better...**

**next chapter we introduce chicken butt and pink blob!**

**review so i can get it out faster!**

**Ja Ne!**


	2. Not Like The Rest

**AN: lol im back! oh yes...also hanks for everyone who reviewed. and for those who favorited the story id apperciate reviems lmfao. I need to know how im doing ppl!. ok lol well heres the second chapter of Butterflys and Ocean Waves. Enjoy and PLZ review ; JA!**

**Disclaimer: I dont not own any of the characters but the story line is completely mine and only mine.**

* * *

**Chapter Two: Not Like The Rest**

Throughout the whole day poor Naru was ambused by boys. Gaara had to threaten almost every poor soul that came within a five meter radius of Naru to stpop harassing her and publicly molesting her. He threatend that they wouldnt live to see the sun which scared off most boys. For now. Haku and Yugito mostly giggled. They too were hit on but not even as close as to how much poor Naru was enduring.

Naru let out a frustrated sigh. "And I thought I'd be avoiding this..." Yugito laughed"Imagine if they found out who you really are" Naru groaned cuz they all knew it'd be complete mayhem if her tru eidentity was revealed. Haku sighed." Well at least it's lunch" The four of them walked towards the lunch room. None of them taking any notice to the pair of raven black eyes that followed them.

**Itachis POV**

I sat here watching her and her friends walk towards the lunch room. They choose to sit at the table in the back which was conviently placed right next to ours. Deidara sat down next to me." So you have all four of them in your classes Itachi-kun" The blonde said as Sasori,Kisame, and Tobi sat down at their table. All of them looked over at the new comers." Hmm I heard that all four of them moved here recently and they all live together" said Kisame in a curious tone.

Itachi didnt say anything his focus and attention were all on the blonde girl. Who look so out of placed among the rest of her friends. While they all looked dark and punkish she was more bright. Not the kind youd expect to be hanging out in that group. Pulled away from my thoughts I was as my arrogant ouoto(brother) walked up to the blondes table. I sighed. This wasnt going to turn out well.

**End POV**

Naru watched as a boy with a duck butt hairstyle walked up to their table. The boy spoke" My names Sasuke Uchiha. So your the new girl huh?" His eyes were roaming over her body. Practically undressing her with his eyes. Haku and Yugito were trying to calm Gaara down who in his mind was thinking'How DARE this unworthy thing eye my sister as some peice of meat' as he struggled against his restraints. "Hello Uchiha-san my names Naru Uzumaki. And not to be rude but what business do you have at this table?" Saskue smirked"Well I was wondering if a pretty girl like yourself would come sit with me at my table instead of here" Narus smile dropped a little "No I'm fine sitting here Uchiha-san" Sasukes smriked dropped"No one rejects me" He said with a lil anger in his voice. Narus eyes turned into an icy glare"Well I believe Uchiha-san that I just did".

Haku, Yugito, and Gaara glared at him as well. "Watch you will come to me" and he stormed off to his table where his ever loyal fan girls were waiting. Itachi sighed to himself. 'God my ouoto is an idiot' "Itachi...Itachi!" Sasori nearly screamed. Itachi finally snapped out of his daze. "What?" Everyone looked at him. "Jeeze Itachi we've been trying to get your attention for the last 20 minutes at least" Itachi just hn'ed. They looked at eachother then smirked"Looks like lil sasuke isn't the only one who has an interest in the blonde girl" Kisame said barely concealing his laughter. Itachi sent him a death glare"And what makes you think that?" Deidara smiled"Well you were staring at her for the past half hourand your fists clenched unconciouslly when Sasuke went up to talk to her" Itachi glared but didnt say anything.

But they all just laughed.only a "Hn" could be heard. And it just suceeded in making his friends laugh even harder. Naru looked over at the next table hearing them laughing. She felt the heat rise to her cheeks as she and the boy from that morning locked eyes again. They just stared at echother. Naru smiled. Yugito noticed the blush and smile on Narus face and followed what her sister was so intently staring at only to find it was a boy. A very cute boy at that.

Yugito got a wicked grin on her face"Looks like someones interested in a boy" Yugito sang. Naru broke her eye contact with the dark eyed boy"WHA?!" Yugito giggled"Oh don't act as though you don't know what i'm talking about! I saw the way you two were staring at eachother!" Naru blushed and mummbled"I dont know what youre talkign about" Now yugito was just about ready to burst from a fit of giggles " Uh huh sure you dont" And she went back to eating her food with a satisfised smile on her face. Now Naru was blushing and embarassed and even more annoyed. But in her mind she was thinking'That boy...Isn't like the rest...it shows in his eyes'

**TIME SKIP : Music Class**

"Now class as you all know every year it is required that you each do a preformance for the school, weather it be in a group or alone as your final assiment for this semester. Now I would like you all to discuss what peice you will be preforming." Akatsuki and Jinchuriki went off in their own corners of the large music room.

**Jinchurikis Convo:**

"Naru-chan!"Yugito sang"what song will we do?" Naru sighed"I dont know...We could accidentally blow our cover and who we are if we preformed one of our original songs." "Maybe we should reveal ourselves to the students that night Naru...I mean we cant hide who we are forever." Haku said looking at the girl. "Hakus right Naru...plus I think itd be a good way to show everyone who not to mess with" Gaara said with an evil glint in his eye. Naru sighed again"Fine...but I want to do 'Reach'"

Jinchurikis eyes widened."Are you sure Naru?"Haku asked in a worried tone. Naru nodded."I think its time I sang that song again." The others looked at eachother as the same though goes through their minds'I hope she'll be ok.'

**Akatsukis Convo:**

"So what song should we do?"Kisame asked the band."I dont know. it's all up to Itachi really." They all looked at the raven who was staring off yet again at the new girl." Itachi!! earth to Itachi" Deidara sang at the raven. Itachi turned to look at the blonde with an annoyed look. "What?" "Can you stop staring at the new chick for 5 minutes andtell us what song we're going to use at the show?" Itachi closed his eyes. "I want to do Falling Away From Me" The band nodded. "Ok Itachi you can go back to staring at your crush"Kisame said before running off. Itachi closed his eyes as the rest of the band was snickering 'today is not my day'

* * *

**AN: well i hope you all liked the 2nd chapter of Butterflys and Ocean waves. I'm so so sorry that this chapter is so short but i really wanted to get this chapter out to you all. and I'm trying to update faster but i'm currently in summer school and i have TONS of other things to do such as school work and my job. So i'll try toupdate faster. And i Promise next chapter will be WAY WAY WAY longer than this one! **

**for those of you who want to know...next chapter i'll be revealing some of Kyuu's past along with a bit of Itachis and OMG Theyre gonna finally meet!! **

**and im sorry to say this...but i need reviews for this story! so i wont be posting the next chapter until i get around 10 reviews **

**Ja Ne!**


	3. Authors Note

Dear everyone. I'm sorry for not updating ANY of my fanfics and after carefully reviewing them I have decided that I'm going to Rewrite EVERYTHING!. My work looks horrible and parts of it made no sense. Considering I was like 14 at the time I wrote these. Nevertheless I can do a much better job now. So all of my fanfics will be rewritten and posted again. Sorry for the long wait everyone. (Btw I'm 17 gonna be 18 in two months.) You'll all notice the change in grammer on my story. The story lines will all be the same just the grammer and everything will be improved. Thank you all for staying with me! Ja Ne!


End file.
